Soul Eater : The Witch's Vow
by jilnachtaugen
Summary: Maka, Death the Kid and their partners get a new mission : protect the new student of the DWMA. But the student turns out to be a witch with attitude and a short temper. Will the team accept Kiba as one of their own? Is Kiba really on their side? These questions will have to be answered while the team fights to counter the plans of Geminia, a witch with a strange power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and I need your opinion wether or not I should continue. So please, tell me what you think!** **Enjoy!**

"Come on Soul, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not really cool to always be on time. It'll make me look too much like you, nerd.

MAKA CHOP!"

Soul received a dictionary size book on the skull and grunted scythe rubbed his head, cursing himself. He knew better than to taunt his smart, hardworking, book loving partner about her obsession with being the perfect student. Still he considered her to be the best partner in the world. Because of her, they were able to defeat the Kishin who wanted to plunge the world into eternal madness. She was a brave one. Soul couldn't have asked for a better partner. Although he wished she would hold back a little on the maka chops. His cranium hurt until they reached the Death room. Lord Death was waiting for them. Death the Kid, his son, and his two weapon partners Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters were hear also. "Hi Kid!" said Maka in a cheerful voice. "What's up?"

Hello Maka, Soul. You look quite symmetrical today."

Thanks!

Coming from the guy with OCD, it was the best of compliments. "It's nice to see all of you kiddoes" said Lord Death. "Now then, shall we get down to business? My dear students, I want to speak to you about a new student we'll be having here soon. I want you to keep an eye on her."

Why, asked Soul. What's so special about her?"

She is a witch my dear Soul.

WHAT? Everyone screamed.

A witch? How could it be? The DWMA was built to protect the world from the witches. Their powers and their corrupted soul's were the source of all evil in the world. Why in the world would Lord Death accept one of them in the academy? "Lord Death, you can't be serious?" Shouted Maka.

I am quite serious my dear Maka. She herself came and surrendered herself to the academy. She just showed up in front of the city a month ago and Justin brought her in. She has been behaving herself so we decided to give her a chance. She's not much older than you.

That's not a good enough reason Father. Do you expect to lie to the other students? What do you think will happen to the school if the lie is discovered?

I have strictly no intention of lying Kid.

You mean you're going to tell everyone? Asked Soul nonchalantly.

Yes. I want you five to keep a close eye on her and...

...make sure she doesn't disturb the school's order or betray us. You can count on us Lord Death." Declared Maka.

I was going to say that you have to protect her.

Protect her from what exactly?" Asked Liz as nonchalantly as Soul.

The other students, replied Kid instead of his father. Think about it. Knowing that she can't do anything against them, they're going to try and take her soul. The temptation is too great. A witch that can't defend herself, it will be a great opportunity."

For their weapon partners to become Death Scythe, the meisters had to collect 99 kishin souls (rotten souls of people who started feeding on other human souls) and one witch's soul. It's true that they wouldn't resist. "It isn't necessary Lord Death, I can take care of myself, even without my powers."

Everyone turned around. In the door frame was standing a girl with the strangest of appearances. Her extremely long hair that held tied in a high ponytail was flame red with a couple white bangs. Her eyes were fire-yellow and glowing. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a hood and black pants that stopped above her ankles. She was barefoot. The most odd trait however, was a fang coming out of her closed mouth on the left side. She also had a black spiked bracelet on her right wrist. Her nails seemed to be naturally pointy. She also had a scar across her cheek. Three lines, like someone had scratched her. Next to her was a huge red dog that reached up to her hip. She had a defying look in he eyes. So intense that everyone was on guard the moment she had talked. Except for Lord Death. "I understand you not wanting protection, but this also permits us to keep an eye on things in the DWMA. It was part of the agreement for letting you attend the school. "I understand, Sir." She still had that defiant look but her voice was full of docility. She then looked straight at Maka. The meister jumped at her sudden stare and took a step back, ready to fight. The witch didn't blink. Maka's heart started racing and she started trembling. This girl, no, this witch... how could she make her feel so uneasy by just watching. Kid placed himself in front of Maka to break off the staring contest. "How about introducing ourselves first?" He sent her a defiant look as well.

I already know all of you. Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. You were all part of the group that defeated the Kishin along with Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid is a shinigami, Maka is the best meister student in DWMA, daughter of Mana, one of the most skilled meisters that ever graduated from DWMA and Spirit, Lord Death's current death scythe...

That's me! If you lay so much as a finger on my daughter you damn witch, I'll make sure to rip you into little pieces! Don't worry Maka your daddy will make sure, that witch will never hurt you!

Maka mentally face-palmed herself. How did her mother ever marry a moron like her dad? Soul let out a 'how uncool' and then the witch continued her speech. "Maka is partners with Soul Evans AKA Soul Eater. You ran away from your home because of...

Okay, Okay! Interrupted the astonished scythe boy, not wanting her to say anymore. "You know about us, but we still don't know about you."

My name is Kiba. I'm fifteen years old and a Caller witch.

A what now?

A Caller is a type of witch that is linked to a certain animal and gets most of her powers from it." Explained Maka. "Medusa, Arachne and Shaula are all Callers.

Snakes, spiders and scorpions." Enumerated Liz. "Everything I hate. What's your animal then?

I don't have to tell you."

Kid frowned at the rebellious answer of the young witch. Finding a partner for her will be almost impossible. How were they ever gonna accept her?

Lord Death had been right. When Kid arrived in the mourning along with the Thompson sisters and Kiba, almost all the students were at the school's entrance waiting to see the witch. They were muttering to themselves. "They're already annoying me.

Careful Kiba. One wrong move and you'll get on their bad side.

I'm already on their bad side Kid. From the moment they learned I was a witch I've been on their bad side.

She looked down, trying to ignore the crowd. But she looked like she was angry. Kid didn't like that. "I know it's going to be hard but know that I won't hesitate to kill you if you turn out to be a danger to anyone here. I don't trust you one bit, and being so asymmetrical yourself doesn't help.

Roger that, symmetry freak.

Good. You were scheduled to have all your classes with me or Maka and Soul.

Is that all I need to know?

I think s...

YAHOO!" Screamed a familiar voice. "Alright! Black Star is here, ready for a new day! What's up everyone? All in line for a Black Star autograph session? Sorry but this guy has to get to class.

Um, Black Star I don't think their here for that." Said the chain-scythe girl in a sweet voice.

The assassin looked a bit closer and saw the witch girl looking at him. She then turned away and continued her way inside the school. "HOW DARE YOU TURN AWAY FROM ME?" He shouted as he begun running towards her.

"Black Star, stop! Said Kid, blocking the way with his arm. "You can't fight her."

What do you mean? I'm the biggest star there is! No way a puny little girl can cause trouble for me. I'm the guy who's going to surpass God.

First off the one you call puny, is a witch.

What?

Second, since she has no right to defend herself with her magic, it wouldn't be a fair fight. Let her be." Kid walked in after Kiba, leaving Black Star and Tsubaki stunned. The small boy stayed immobile for a while and then bit his lower lip in rage.

Why would Lord Death accept a witch in the academy?" Questioned the blue haired assassin. "They're our mortal enemies. And I crush my enemies."

Calm down Black Star." Said his faithful weapon, worried by the darkness in his words.

It was rare for Black Star to have this kind of attitude towards anyone besides his real enemies that harmed his friends. But they knew nothing of this witch and at first sight, it didn't seem like she wanted to fight. "Hey Black Star, you're not planning on picking a fight with her, are you?"

Black Star just gave her an irritated 'tch' before walking towards the building.

The day went by very fast. The mourning only consisted of non-training classes : math, english, reading etc. Kiba went to the rooftop for lunch and just remained there to observe the city. It was a nice place to be, she thought. Better than the hell she grew up in. The people living here were lucky. All the students in the DWMA were lucky. She wondered were Aka had gone. The red canine was as independent as a cat but he was loyal beyond comparison. He would be her only friend in this place. "Hey you!" The witch girl turned around and saw a group of students looking at her. She got up and faced them with a bored expression. "What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Still need your advice if you want a suite!**

"Hey Soul?" Asked Maka.

Yeah, what?

I know that when we met I promised not to ask about your past, but... Is what Kiba said true? Did you really run away?

The scythe boy shrugged. He didn't want to talk about his past. Especially not with Maka. He didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. His problems were his own.

So what if I did? Not that it's any of your business.

Why?

You don't have to know.

Soul! Be serious! If you still have a family it means you haven't seen them in the past two years! Have you even been in contact with them?

I am seriously asking you to lay off Maka!

But Soul!

Give it a rest! Stop trying to pry!

You're being an idiot! Are you even thinking of your family's feelings? They must be sick of worry!

Says the girl who can't even stand the sight of her own dad and who's mom hasn't been around for a whole year! What do you know about a real family? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!

Maka froze and stared in shock at her partner. Souls turned away ready to receive the biggest Maka Chop of his existence. He heard something heavy falling on the ground. When he turned around, Maka's book was on the ground. She raised her head , tears were falling out of her eyes. "SOUL, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. She turned and ran away. Soul just looked at her, stunned by her reaction. He grabbed Maka's book on the ground. "Damn it." He whispered hitting himself with the book. Suddenly : "AAAHHH!" That scream came from the rooftop of the school. He knew this voice. "Crap! I completely forgot about her." The scythe boy ran inside the building.

"AAAHHH!" Kiba grunted after receiving the lightning strike from one of the weapon students. Her shoulder was bleeding heavily. The smell came up to her brain. As fast as she was, nothing could beat the speed of lightning. She couldn't hurt them, so engaging into hand to hand combat was out of the question. She might crush them without even wanting to. There were three meisters with their weapons. One of them had a lightening throwing spear, the other, a crazy long samurai sword, and the third a crossbow. They were good. She had been toe-to-toe with meisters from the academy before, but never this strong. Without her paralyzed magic and her unusable combat skills, she was definitely going to loose if she stayed. Her only escape route was a fifty meters drop from the rooftop. She'll either die falling or fight and hurt one of them. Too bad for them. "So nowhere to run witch." Said the meister with the spear. "How about we do it the easy way and you let us take your soul? We'll make your end less painful."

Unfortunately for you, I'm not a big fan of easy." The girl smirked. "I can't promise you'll come out unarmed."

Fine then. Die you worthless monster!"

The meister threw himself on Kiba who prepared to counter attack. But the blade of a scythe blocked the spear before it could hit the girl. Soul was standing in between them panting. His arm had taken the form of a scythe and was blocking the weapon. "What are you guys doing?" The meister took a step back. "We're trying to complete our weapons. Don't interfere Soul Eater. We all want our weapons to become death-scythes. We saw her first.

It's not about that idiots! She is a student at this school just like you. You can't go around killing other students, witch or not.

How are you gonna stop us? You have no meister at the moment."

"Shoot!" thought Soul. "Dammit, I can't hold them of on my own."

The students got to a fighting stance and both ran for Soul. While the spear meister was distracting him, the samurai sword meister attacked his side. "Crap! I can't move!" He waited for the weapon to cut his flesh but the shock never came. Kiba was holding the blade with one hand. It was bleeding. The meister tried to shake his weapon free but her grasp was too strong. She smiled evilly at the meister and pulled on the blade to bring him closer. She licked her own blood from the blade before punching the meister in the solar plexus with inhuman strength. He flew back and hit the wall leaving a hole in it. His weapon turned back human. But before he could do anything, the witch was next to him and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him up so his feet wouldn't touch the ground. "Well how does it feel to be weak?" She asked. She wasn't smiling anymore. She was angry. She rose her fist once more. "KIBA WATCH OUT!" Yelled Soul.

The third meister aimed for her and shot. There was no way she could escape that. But right after the first shot, two more followed only louder and in sync. One of them stopped the first projectile, while the second one hit Kiba's hand holding the blade student. She grunted. They all looked up and saw the son of the shinigami on his flying skateboard with his two guns pointed at them. "What the heck are you all doing?"

Fifteen minutes later, Kiba, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Spirit, Pr. Stein and Lord Death were gathered in the Death room. Kiba was covered with bandages. Lord Death broke the silence. "Would someone care to explain to me what happened?"

I had to rescue Soul and Kiba who have been attacked by other students, just like you predicted father. By the way Soul? Where is Maka?

I haven't seen her. We had a talk during lunch then she ran off.

In other words you completely forgot that your job was to keep an eye on Kiba." Scolded the young grim reaper.

Like I said before, I don't need you to protect me." Growled Kiba.

That's not what I saw", replied Soul. "You almost killed one of them.

It was me or them. I didn't have much of a choice.

Enough! Said Stein. You've all caused a lot of trouble today. Kiba, you lost control of your nerves. Soul and Maka completely failed to their duty. If it weren't for Kid, it might have turned out even worse. We've got one student in the infirmary with four broken ribs and a concussion. Luckily his life is not in danger."

The door swung open and Maka came running and panting in the room. Her eyes were red. She visibly cried a lot. "I'm...here...Lord...Death! I'm... so sorry...sir... I...completely...failed my...task... I'm so...sorry."

Calm down first Maka. It's true that I'm not proud of your work today and I expected more from you. But in the end everything was alright. However you three will receive a punishment for what you did. Soul and Maka, I'll be taking twenty souls from your collecting.

Twenty?! But Sir... Started Spirit.

Don't defend them Spirit, they deserve it. Not only that, but you will be having an remedial lesson. As for you Kiba, I'm not sure what punishment to give you.

You could let me dissect her." Muttered the professor.

Kiba growled loudly in response, showing her fangs. 'She's definitely a dog Caller.' Thought Liz.

"How about sending her on a mission with me Father? She's got some skill and I'm curious to see them in action.

Are you sure you'll be able to handle her if things go berserk Kid?

Yes. She is good but not that good. Her weak spots are so open it's almost too easy.

Watch your mouth grim reaper. You haven't even seen a bit of what I can do." Snapped the angry witch with a defying glare.

I'll keep that in mind."


	3. Chapter 3

The group of teenagers walked through the school hallways. Kid realized that Maka and Soul haven't talked at all since they'd left the death room. They were walking as far as possible from each other. Something had definitely happened between them. The grim reaper decided that it was not the best moment to ask them. Outside someone was waiting for them. "Hey witch!" The group looked up. Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for them. Kiba replied flatly. "You again, loudmouth? What do you want?

You have some nerve coming to this school and defy me.

I don't know you, I can't defy you. Get out of my way shrimp."

She passed him and bumped into his shoulder. Black Star immediately spun around to punch the witch. She bent her back so low that he missed her. As fast as ever, she kicked him in the back. The assassin was sent thirty meters and collided with the wall. He got up painfully. He was bleeding from the head. He had a death glare on the young witch. "Tsubaki! Turn into a chain-scythe!"

No!" Shouted Kid as he placed himself in front of Kiba, and pointed his guns towards the blue haired boy. "If you attack her, I'll be forced to stop you Black Star."

So you're gonna get in my way too, Kid? You better move or I'll be forced to take you out as well."

No matter how many times they'd been toe-to-toe with each other, Kid had always been the victor. He was a grim reaper, and the son of Lord Death. But Black Star was not one to quit easily.

"You know today's not the day you're going to beat me Black Star."

Tsubaki! Transform!

No!"

It was unusual to see Tsubaki going against Black Star. She usually put up with his foolishness but she still knew when he was going too far. "She has no weapon and no magic Black Star. She can't defend herself!"

Fine then! I don't need you for something as small as this! I can take her out with just my fists!"

Kiba started growling, like an angry dog and her eyes glowed with anger. Kid placed one of his guns under her throat. "Kiba, don't!" She took deep breaths to calm herself down. When she retook control of her nerves , she moved in front of Kid. "Let me handle this."

She faced Black Star and stared at him in the eyes. After a minute of staring, Black Star started sweating from the head. He was trying hard not to blink but he couldn't. Kiba then spoke.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Mr. Big Star? Afraid of a girl?"

Black Star snapped.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

He started running towards her. Kiba didn't budge a muscle. She was waiting for him. 'Is she going to wait for the last second before hitting back' thought Kid. 'She's not that kind of fighter though, unless... Oh no!'

Black Star had reached her level, jumped in the air, his fist ready. "TAKE THIS YOU WITCH!"

He punched her as hard as he could on the left cheek. Kiba was thrown back, but the assassin didn't have her kind of strength. She was thrown about fifteen meters back, but landed on her feet after a graceful backflip. She had a huge bruise on her cheek but the same bored/angered look as usual. She got to her feet. "There, we're even now." She stated.

Black Star was staring in shock. Then shouted. "No way! We're not done here!"

He ran to her once more and this time punched her in the stomach. Again she was thrown back a bit . She held her stomach painfully. Kid ran to her side. "Are you okay Kiba?"

She opened her mouth and vomited a little blood on the ground. Kid looked at Black Star with a shocked disapproving look.

"You used your soul wavelength on her?!"

Kiba ignored Kid, got up and stared at Black Star once more. "You satisfied? Or do you want to keep bullying me until I die? Because I'm not fighting back."

Black Star was so shocked he couldn't find anything to answer. But Kiba didn't stop there.

"Get it through your head, you pathetic excuse for an assassin. You've given me the image of a spoiled kid with anger issues. You think anyone will ever take you seriously? Surpass God, my butt! Try surpassing yourself before anyone else. That's your only true objective. If you can do that, then you're truly a great adversary."

It almost sounded like someone scolding a child. She turned and started walking away. "Kiba, called out Kid. "Go wait for us at the house. We'll be following soon."

She nodded and then took off. "Man she's fast!" Exclaimed Soul.

Kid turned to his friends. "What the heck happened? You didn't budge at all! That's the second time today you guys! What's wrong?"

Maka looked at the ground and Soul, rubbed the back of his head. 'Man this is uncool.'

"Fine then. Don't tell me. But you two better get it together fast. Black Star is not the only one who's gonna try this kind of thing. I'll see you tomorrow night after the remedial lessons."

In the Himalaya mountains, Kid was maneuvering his flying skateboard in between the mountain peaks, holding Liz and Patty in weapon form. The mission was to find a witch hiding in these peaks and discover whatever she was working on. "Hey Kid, what do we know about this witch?" Asked Liz.

Her name is Geminia. She's an adept of illusion and driving people insane. She was a big fan of Asura, the Kishin and his madness. Are you following Kiba?

The conversation yes, you, I can barely keep up.

The witch girl was jumping from peak to peak to follow the young shinigami. She was fast and had incredible dexterity but it was still hard to follow a flying skateboard.

"I told you, ride with me we'll go faster."

But it's easier for me to smell when I'm in contact with the ground.

I'm starting to think Liz is right. You're looking more and more like a dog Caller.

Nope. I wish Aka was here though. He has a better sense of smell than..."

She suddenly stop. "Found something?"

"Follow me!" Kid landed and followed the witch to a cave well hidden in between two peaks. Kid was about to enter when Kiba grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. "There's a protection field Kid. We can't enter without her sensing us.

How do you know?

I'm a witch remember? It works like an outer soul protect. Every witch worthy of the name and powerful enough uses it in front of wherever she lives. If you loosen the soul-chains that bind me I can dig us an entrance.

You really think I'm that cheap do you?

Fine! She snapped. "How do you suppose we get in?"

We don't! We wait for her to come out.

But Kid! Exclaimed Liz's voice from one of the guns. We're suppose to find out whatever she's working on!

We'll go check after she gets out. We need patience.

I hate waiting. Muttered Kiba

Deal with it.

Somewhere a little further up north, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting. The group's mission was to investigate a series of explosions that were a bit too frequent in the area. The girls were on one side and the boys a little further. Not standing the silence anymore, the assassin spoke. "Man, why do I have to do a remedial lesson with you guys? It's not worthy of a big star like me!

If you hadn't messed up yesterday when you attacked Kiba, you wouldn't be here. It's your own fault man.

What's wrong with the two of you anyway? You've been acting weird since yesterday.

We had a talk about my past...

Black Star stayed quiet for a minute. He was the only one Soul had told a bit about his past. "You know, it's kind of lame that you don't want to tell her."

I already told you why. Drop it will you?

I'm just saying, if you don't pull it together, are you even going to be able to fight together?"

Hold on, Black Star was making sense? Then they were in serious trouble. Soul sighed and got up. 'This so uncool. A cool guy like me, apologizing to a nerd like her.' The scythe boy went near the girls and started. "Hey Maka..."

It's okay Soul. It's not my business anyway. A boring girl like me can't possibly understand you. So it's okay.

She said all that without turning around. She was still so angry at him. He could tell. "Look Maka! I'm trying to..."

BOOM!

A something fell on the ground near them and blew them all away. When the fog fell, a group of three caped man wearing big black hats were standing back to back. They took off the hats and saluted. They were all identical. Extremely handsome, blond with blue eyes, pale skin, in their twenties. They were wearing party suits, like magicians. "Good evening to you all...

...students of DWMA, and welcome...

...to hell!"

They smiled and bowed. Maka was the first one to speak. "You've been setting off explosions in the forest for a while now. Why?"

It seems that...

...we've got ourselves...

...a real prize, don't we?

They put their hats back on and disappeared. Maka felt a hand on each of her shoulders and someone whispering in her ear. "Maka Albarn."

They jumped away when a scythe came crashing on the spot they were occupying. Maka was frozen and sweat drops were falling from her face. "Maka! Snap out of it!"

R...right!"

The meister tried to pick up her partner but dropped him a second later. He turned back human. "What the heck!"

You're...burning soul. I can't hold you. Just like that battle with Free.

There soulwaves were out of sync. Now of all moments. One of the triplets pulled out a saber out of his cape and ran to them. "NO YOU DON'T!"

Black Star holding Tsubaki in the form of a ninja sword blocked the enemy. The second one circled them and unsheathed his sword, going straight for Maka. Soul grabbed his meisters hand and pulled her to him to protect her from the strike. The weapon cut his shoulder flesh and a bit of his hair. He grunted.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gone. Let's go." Said Kid.

I can still smell someone inside Kid. It's fishy.

Let's go."

The witch followed the shinigami inside. It was accommodated like a normal house, well for a witch anyway. "Well, looks like the DWMA finally found me."

They spun around. The exact same witch they had seen coming out of the cave was standing in front of them. "So what do we have here? Lord Death's son himself, I'm honored! And you..."

She froze realizing. "You're one of us. Why do you help the school hunting us?"

Don't get me wrong Geminia. I don't help the witch hunters, I hunt rotten souls myself."

With these words she threw herself on the witch. She escaped... by duplicating herself at least fifty times. "If you want my work you'll have to catch the real me. Good luck brats."

Instead of heading directly towards the exit, she jumped over the student and cut a bit of hair from Kid's head. She then grabbed her broom and flew off with a rolled piece of paper. "Kid, free me from your soul-chain, we'll be done faster. Kid?"

The shinigami was on the floor with an expression of shock. "She cut my hair, she turned me into an asymmetrical piece of garbage!"

He's out of it Kiba!" Said Liz. "It's gonna take us a while to get him back to normal! You go after the real one. Let us handle this one!"

You sure?

It's like target practice! Piece of cake! Shouted Patty.

The young witch dashed out of the cave and followed the duplicating witch's sent. She was already pretty far. If it weren't for her inhuman speed, Kiba would've never been able to keep up. Suddenly she picked up a couple of other scents. Four, five... no, seven. But three of them were almost the same. The first four smells were familiar. "Kiba!"

She stopped. "Back to yourself Kid?"

Yes. What now?

She's heading where there are some DWMA students.

That's probably Maka and the others. Let's hurry! Hop on!"

"Soul! Are you alright?" Shouted Maka.

Hurts like hell but I'm okay.

It seems that...

...we have what we came for...

… we must now finish the job.

They disappeared again. One of them appeared behind Maka and placed his arm around her neck. Another, kicked Soul to the ground and stepped on his back. The third one grabbed a fainted Black Star by the hair and cut a piece of it. "Remember, brothers, we mustn't kill them...

...because they are necessary...

...to the experience, we know brother. Shall we still take this one for the test?" Said the one holding Maka.

Seems my Jacks have done a good job." Said a feminine voice coming from the sky.

"Hail to you, mistress Geminia!" They all said in unison.

Take the girl with you. We'll meet back at the cave." She flew off.

You heard the mistress brother."

No, don't you dare touch my meister! Yelled Soul.

Your interference is annoying."

The jack stepping on him leaned down and grabbed his bleeding shoulder. Soul took all he had to keep himself from screaming. Black Star's jack place the lock of blue hair in his pocket and got closer to Maka. She tried to wiggle herself free from his grasp but it was too tight. The other jack came closer to her removed his hat and grabbed her chin. "It's time to sleep now, milady." He placed his lips on her forehead. Maka just froze and then fainted. Soul shouted. "YOU SON OF A... AAARRRG!"

The jack had pulled on his shoulder and ripped the skin some more. He then hit the weapon on the back of the neck. The scythe boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tsubaki, can you hear me? Wake up!" The girl received a slap in the face. She opened her eyes. Kid was standing over her. "You okay?" She got up quickly. "Black Star!"

She started running with Kid and Kiba behind her. She returned to the place were the battle took place. They found Soul and Black Star unconscious and bleeding on the floor. They tried to shake them awake. Tsubaki and Patty were pocking Black Star. Kiba smelled the place. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Geminia was here. And the three people with identical smells."

Kid he's not waking up! Said Tsubaki

Don't panic.

Allow me." Said the witch.

She got near Black Star and kicked him. Tsubaki flinched. "Hey looser! Wake up!" Black Star opened his eyes and shot up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOOSER YOU DAMN WITCH!"

Kiba had already moved over to Soul. He looked completely out of it, like a zombie. "Soul? Can you hear me Soul EVANS?"

He didn't flinch. The witch turned to the youngest Thompson sister. "Patty, send him a soul wave. I can't because of the chains.

Okay, Kiba!"

She placed her hand on Soul's chest. The young weapon was thrown back a couple meters and the blond girl laughed hysterically at him. 'It wasn't necessary to make it this strong' thought Kid. 'But at least it worked.'

Soul got on his feet as fast as if he had been hit by lightening. "Maka! They took Maka! Those bastards! I'll kill them!

Soul calm down." Said Kid. "We don't even know were they took her."

Hum, Kid?" Asked Tsubaki. "Where is Kiba?"

The witch was nowhere to be seen. But something had been written on the ground. 'Track me'.

"What does that mean? Asked the assassin.

She can't use her powers because her soul is covered with soul-chains. They were made out of my soul, so I can track her anywhere as long as she's not too far. We should hurry though. That idiot is going to get herself killed."

But Kid we're on foot. We can't all ride on your skateboard. You go ahead, we'll follow." Said Tsubaki.

I can still take one person with me.

I'm coming. I need to find my meister." Said Soul.

When Maka woke up she was in the dark but she could still see that she was in a huge cave. There were rocks and stalactites. She couldn't see an exit she got up. Her head was killing her. "Have you...

...slept well...

...milady?"

Maka jumped and turned around. The jacks were all sitting on the same rock. "What did you do to me? Where am I?"

If we told you...

...it wouldn't be fun...

...milady. But we can tell you...

...that mistress Geminia...

...told us to begin the test...

...when you wake up."

After saying that, they all unsheathed their blades. Maka backed off. She dodged their first attacks but soon found herself in trouble. One of the jacks was about to pierce her with his sword. "MAKA!" a familiar voice called out.

A white haired boy with a scythe blade instead of a right arm blocked the deadly strike. The jacks all backed off. "Soul, you found me."

I wasn't gonna let these triple jerks kidnap my meister. Come on partner, let's kick some ass!"

Right!"

Maka grabbed her partner's other arm and he fully transformed. This time their wavelength were in sync. Maka swung her scythe and cut the first jack across the chest. The two others grunted as well. "Looks like they all experience the same wounds." Said Soul. "If you kill one they might all disappear!

Let's do this Soul."

Maka threw herself on one of them and slashed Soul's blade across his chest. All the jacks grunted at the same time and disappeared in their own shadows. Soul turned back to normal. "Maka, you alright? What did they want with you?

I don't know. They said something about a test, but all they really did was attack me.

I'm glad they didn't hurt you.

Soul, thanks for coming and about yesterday... I'm really sorry. You're right, your past is none of my business.

No worries. I got over it. A cool guy like me can't hold a grudge against the best partner ever.

Where are the others?

I left them behind. They weren't hurt that bad. But I didn't want that witch doing anything to you. Say, could you make sure my soulwaves are okay? I feel kind of funny.

Sure."

Maka focussed on her partner soul. "It's fine. It looks the same as ever."

Perfect." The scythe boy grinned. "The results are conclusive."

Results? What are you talking about Soul?

The scythe boy pushed his partner against a rock and smacked both his hands on each side of her head. He brought his face close to hers and gave her his signature grin with his shark teeth. "It means Maka, that I'm siding with the witch."

You mean Kiba?

For someone usually so smart you're so slow. I mean Geminia.

What?

You surprised?" His grin disappeared. "I'm glad we had that fight Maka. It made me realize that I was done with the DWMA. I'm done with the hunting rotten souls.

Soul, you're joking right? It isn't funny.

Look at you flat-chested, bookworm. You just can't admit reality can you?" He grabbed one of her pigtails and played with her hair. "But I didn't say I was done with you right? No I want you to see it all Maka. My complete transformation...from DWMA student to a Kishin.

Soul you can't be serious! After all we've been through you want to destroy everything? What about us? What about your friends? Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz...

Black Star doesn't have friends, just rivals. Tsubaki doesn't have a mind of her own. She just follows Black Star like a dog. Kid is nothing but a mentally retarded guy who wouldn't be able to walk straight without his partners. The Thompsons are ex-criminals with anger issues or simply lack of human brain. They bring me nothing. Worthless idiots they are. It's totally uncool for a guy like me to hang out with nuisances like them. As for you, my meister, I told you. I'm not done with you. I want you to see my transformation. Only then will I consume your soul.

His eyes were glowing with madness. got close to her face. "It doesn't make sense. Why did you destroy the jacks?

They're just puppets.

Soul snap out of it!" Screamed Maka with tears coming out of her eyes. "You're stronger than the madness! Can't you see you'll become her puppet too?

As if. I said I sided with her, not that I agreed to take orders. That'd be totally uncool."

Something was wrong. This guy was Soul, but it wasn't him. Not the Soul she knew anyway. Did his demon come back and took over his mind like it did during the battle against Asura? It couldn't be that her partner, her Soul Eater, would willingly and in his right mind want to change sides it was just impossible. Not Soul. It couldn't be. "Not Soul, not willingly, it can't be. That's what you're thinking right now I see it in your eyes. Hopeful idiot. I'm perfectly conscious of my choice."

Back then, you promised me you'd never cheat...

But I'm not breaking that promise Maka." He grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head. "I'm not changing partners. I'm just waiting for you to break completely. Otherwise it would be a waste." He grinned nastily.


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that's gonna be wasted is you, bastard!"

Soul turned around too late. Kiba, claws and fangs out, jumped on him from the rock and punched him right in the jaw. Soul was thrown back far away. A second after he got up he received another punch in the solar plexus. Kiba grabbed him by the throat and hit him so hard against the wall she made a huge whole in it. He grunted but still grinned at her. "Well, what do you know? I didn't think you'd find us this quickly.

I don't know what you are, freak. But I'm going to rip your throat open with my fangs.

Well looks like shock doesn't affect you.

I know Geminia's specialty is to create duplicates. I'm a witch too. It takes a lot more than that to surprise me."

She smacked him again even harder than before. Suddenly the three jacks appeared behind Kiba. The witch jumped as high as her strength permitted her to avoid being stabbed by three blades. "I should have known you'd be the one to find us. You are one of us after all Kiba."

Geminia was on her broom, flying in the air. "Double, duplicate, triple, triplicate!" She muttered. The jack trio, became a jack milio. All Kiba could do now was dodge them. "You're not using your powers. Why is that? Are you mocking me, little girl? Don't think your anywhere near my level! Kill her my jacks! Haa!"

The witch was knocked off her broom and fell on the ground, by a gunshot. The boys jumped off Kid's skateboard and landed near Maka. Kiba jumped over the jacks and joined them. While Kid and her were protecting the two others, Soul grabbed an unconscious Maka from the ground. She wasn't moving or responding but her eyes were wide open in fear. "Maka, come on snap out of it! What happened to her?

She met me." Said Soul's duplicate. He grinned.

You're still alive?" Growled the witch girl.

I may be an exact replica, but it doesn't mean I'm human.

What the...?"

Kid"said Kiba. I need my powers now, or we're never getting out of here.

You stupid fool! Screamed an angry Geminia back on her broom. "You'll never escape my jacks. Come now Soul Eater. We still have things to prepare."

Sure, whatever. Hey, at least try to survive. It'll be a lot more fun."

He jumped on Geminia's broom and they took off. Kid and Kiba were much stronger than the jacks but they just kept coming. "This is not working! Mumbled Kid. "Kiba, I'm going to loosen your chains. Don't get any ideas!"

Just do it!

Feeling her soul being released a bit, Kiba took a deep breath. "Now that's what I call a fair fight."

The witch inhaled deeply. "Flame, fire, heat, hell, burn." She then breathed a gigantic flame on the jacks. The power of her blow made the whole cave tremble and the boys had to cover their ears. When they looked up again, there was nothing left of the jacks. Some rocks had even melted. "Everything is gonna collapse soon. We have to get out now! Snap out of it!"

Kid grabbed Maka and summoned his skateboard once more. "Soul, turn into a scythe so I can carry you!"

But we don't have matching soulwaves. You won't be able to lift me.

Do what I say."

Soul transformed and Kiba grabbed him with no problem. They all got out just in time before the whole mountain came down.

Everyone was now in the death room. Maka's condition still hadn't change, if not it had worsen. Her breathing was quick and painful. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She hadn't blink once. She was shaking like she had a big fever and sweating like crazy. Her whole body was so tense it could have been a piece of iron. "What's wrong with her? She's been like this since we found her? What did that bastard do to her? I'LL FREAKING KILL HIM!"

BAM. Soul received a light punch in the face. But even a light punch from Kiba could dislocate someone's jaw. "Screaming is not gonna help Soul. Let professor Stein finish looking at her."

It's like she's under a self-hypnoses.

What do you mean?

It's a defense mechanism from the brain that can't handle reality so it rejects it. But at the same time, Maka is someone who lives only in reality so her brain is clashing between admittance and denial. She doesn't understand what's happening and she's afraid. She doesn't know what is reality anymore.

What do we do? Asked Kid.

First we need to get in contact with her. Then we have to convince her of what is real.

How do I do it? Said Soul.

It's not a good idea if you go Soul. She's gonna freak." Stated the witch. "Let me."

Why you?

Because I know tons about witches. I can explain to Maka how Geminia's powers work. And I wasn't there when you were attacked. I can't possibly make her condition worse. Trust me on this one.

Why should we? For all we know you could be partners with Geminia!

For your information, now that my chains have been loosened I have enough power to obliterate all of you in a sec. I'm not bragging. I made a whole mountain crumble at your feet."

Soul and her just stared at each other, each throwing daggers with their eyes. Soul then agreed to let her do it. The witch she focused and closed her eyes. She sensed Maka's distorted soulwaves. She called out. "Maka Albarn." A shiny ball with wings appeared in front of her. Maka's soul. But it was covered in chains made by the soul herself. Inside the soul, Maka was sitting crying and hugging her legs. She didn't turn around when she heard her name but she replied. "Go away! I won't listen to you anymore! It's not real!"

I'm not Soul, Maka.

She turned around. She gasped. What Maka was seeing was a gigantic ball of fire with bat wings. Inside a black shape with two glowing yellow eyes. "Kiba? Is that your soul?"

Yeah. Maka, you're lost. Let me show you the way back. The real soul is waiting for you.

I DON'T WANT TO SEE SOUL!

Maka, the Soul you saw was a duplicate created by Geminia. It's her specialty. She wanted to see your despair. The real Soul is waiting for you, out there.

How do I know you're telling the truth? What tells me you're not with her as well?

What's the last thing you remember?

...You...punched Soul and you smashed him into a wall. The cave shook and I fell.

Do you honestly believe a normal human being could have survived that? His skull would have been smashed. Which means he would be dead, but he didn't die, because he wasn't human. It wasn't Soul. Can't you feel his soul from here? Can't you feel it's sick with worry? How much he cares about you?

Maka stayed quiet for a minute looking up. She then got up. She was trembling. "Call him Maka, ask him."

I can't.

If you don't do it, I'm gonna silence his pleading soul.

No don't! It somehow feels nice. It's the soul I know. The one that's always watching over me.

Talk to him.

...Fine. Soul, are you there?"

A new yellow glowing soul appeared. This one was wearing a headband just like the material Soul. "Maka!

Soul. Is it really you?

Thank goodness you're okay! You scared the hell out of me.

I know you. You're the Soul I know!

The one and only. Now come on bookworm, let's go back. Back to reality. We still have homework for tomorrow.

...But...if your not the real one...if the real Soul is the one that's gone rogue...I'll die.

I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE COULD RECOGNIZE TRUTH FROM ILLUSION. GUESS WHAT? I'M THE ONE WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKA ANYMORE. SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU FLAT-CHESTED, NERDY, BOOKWORM, STUBBORN IDIOT!

MAKA CHOP!

Soul fell back. Maka's body had suddenly moved and summoned a dictionary size book to hit her partner. "What the hell Maka?"

When are you gonna stop criticizing me?"

They stared into each others eyes for a while and then the whole room bursted in laughter. Even Kiba. Aka was also beside her. Even he barked in joy. When silence came back, Lord Death spoke: "I'm glad everything turned out all right in the end. But could one of you please explain what happened and why did you loosen Kiba's soul-chain Kid?"

After explaining everything, the room was quiet again. "I don't know what Geminia is planning to do with Soul's duplicate, but it can't be good." Said Kid.

We'll have to keep searching for her." Replied his father. "You guys, however, have done a good job today. You go home and rest."

By the way, said Stein. "Soul, Maka. Have you worked out your problem?

It's all cool!

I don't think you need to worry anymore professor.

Good, go now.

Okay.

After that, the only ones left in the room were Lord Death, Spirit, Kid and Kiba. "So, you saved everyone with your powers. What did you think about that Kid?"

Truth be told, I was astonished that she could pull off such a trick with her chains only loosened a bit. I'd never imagined you had that much power.

Well believe it because I do. I wasn't exaggerating when I told Soul I could obliterate you.

What's your point Kiba?

I'm trying to prove that I'm not the enemy. Nothing more. Speaking of which, Lord Death, I need your permission for something.

The next day, Kid was walking to school with his partners and the witch, lost in thought. What could Kiba possibly want permission for? When Kid arrived up the stairs, he looked up and saw a big number of DWMA students waiting in front of the school. He heard his name being called. From the crowd Soul and Maka appeared. "Maka what's going on here?"

We were so busy with everything that happened we skipped the news. We have a new student.

Really who is it?

According to the other kids his name is Kein Richards. He's fifteen and he's coming from Los Angeles. Apparently he's quite popular with the ladies."

They looked down the stairs. A car had stopped in front of it and someone came out. As he got closer, the group got a better look at him. He was a slim, yet tough looking guy. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and an opened black vest with the sleeves brought up to his elbows. Tied around his forehead was a black headband with floating edges. He had beautiful, spiky blond hair and his eyes were sky blue. He had his hands in his pocket and a lollipop in his mouth. He climbed up the stairs rapidly and looked as the group. "Are you guys students here? I'm new. Maybe you could help me find my way.

Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. This is Soul Eater, my partner.

What's up?" Said Soul.

I'm Death the Kid.

I'm Liz Thompson, that's my sister Patty. Were Kid's weapons.

Nice to meet you all. I'm Kein Richards And what about you?" He said addressing the witch.

Even new people should pay attention to me more than that witch." Said a voice behind them. "The name's Black Star. Remember it well newbie. Do you want to try challenging my greatness?

Kid raised one eyebrow, Maka face-palmed herself, Soul rolled his eyes and Tsubaki looked embarrassed. But Kein just smiled and replied. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'd probably get my ass handed to me if I tried."

Black Star looked at him carefully and then smiled. "I like this guy, he knows his place. You're a lot smarter than most people here.

Well thanks for the compliment, man.

Let's go Tsubaki." Black Star left with his partner.

Whoa!"Said Liz. "That's amazing Kein. It's your first day here and you know exactly how to handle Black Star.

I meant what I said. I really am not good at fighting.

Then why did you come here? Are you stupid?"

The witch had finally spoken. Kein looked at her and smiled. "Let's say I'm trying to get some skill here. So are you gonna tell me your name, miss witch?"

That's all the reaction he had? This guy was weird. "Kiba."

Good name. Who's the dog?

That's Aka.

Hey boy." Kein said gently petting the huge dog's head.

The canine looked happy and licked his hand as a thank you. Kiba rolled her eyes and said she was going to class. Kein looked at her until she disappeared in the school's building. He never stopped smiling. "Sorry about that said Kid. She's in a worst mood than usual."

No worries. Everyone has bad days. Well see you guys later. I wouldn't want to be late for my first class." He walked away waving.

See Soul? There's a way to be cool AND on time.

Tch. Shut up, bookworm.

MAKA CHOP!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just wanted to warn you that I'm might not continue this story. It'll depend on comments. So please leave a review. Otherwise enjoy! (Sorry, this part is a little short) **

A week went by in the blink of an eye, and Kein was pretty much integrated. He was friends with almost everyone and girls where this close to give him his own fan club. The only thing is, he couldn't find a partner because the only pair left were him and Kiba. The weird thing is he wouldn't tell anyone if he was a meister or a weapon. He always avoided the subject stating he was just no good. After a while people, stopped asking. But people hadn't completely forgotten about Kiba. On a Wednesday, at the end of classes the small group was walking out of the school building and found almost all the students gathered, in a semi-circle. Kiba sighted and walked in the middle of the empty space. "What do you want now?"

We've had enough of you here witch. You think you can just come and make this school your toy?

You can't just hope to walked out of here like you own the place.

Well we're not gonna wait for you to stab us in the back!"

A small group of meisters with their partners in weapon form stepped forward. Maka and Soul were about to intervene, but Kid stopped them. "She has my dad's permission to deal with this on her own."

But she can't defend herself!

Yes she can. I never re-straighten her soul-chain.

That's even worse! Said Soul. She can kill them!

I'm just as worried as you! But we can't do anything.

Once more Kiba was surrounded by students. They would never be able to call her their ally. These people would be her enemies forever. She stared deep in the eyes of each one of them. "Well, I've had more than enough of you. You want to fight so bad, here I come!"

Without further warning, Kiba took out claws and fangs. Her eyes fired up and she roared so loudly that the ground shook. The student's were now unsure of what to do. They all took a step back. Kiba's entire body suddenly caught fire. The flames were dancing around her. Beautiful and threatening. It was stunning and frightening at the same time. All the students could feel the intense heat. All their confidence was blown to bits. They shook in fear. But this only made them want to kill her more. Not for her soul, but just to eliminate the threat. Fear took control over all rational explanation. They stood up and charged the witch. Kiba raised her arm and punched the ground. So hard that she broke it. They were all thrown back. But that wasn't all. Huge cracks formed on the ground and caused it to crumble. She'd caused a gigantic earthquake. They went throughout the city. Flames escaped from these cracks, like she had opened the pits of hell themselves. Some students standing too close fell...and the flames devoured them. Kid and his friends had no time to react. "KID! WE HAVE TO STOP HER! SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY!"

We don't have a choice anymore! If we can't stop her we kill her! Understand?

They all nodded. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty turned into weapons and their meisters raced towards the burning witch. When she saw them she extended her arms and the flames made a protective barrier around her. Kid jumped back to avoid being burned and shouted at the witch. "KIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?"

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were full of hate. But tears were falling out of them.

"How is this even possible? She shouldn't have this much power! Her chain's are only loosened!" Without answering she raised her arm towards the school building. All the flames around her were absorbed by her body. Her arm started to become red. A ray of flame came out of her hand and destroyed the building, laser style. All of them were astonished. Kiba had truly betrayed them. Why? Maka tried to open her mouth to speak, but the fire's smoke was still present in the air. She inhaled it and started coughing. All of them did. As oxygen quickly abandoned them, they all fell to the ground on the verge of fainting. Kid tried to get up and looked up at the witch. She still had that demonic look in her eyes. "Kiba...why? The first thing...*cough*...you said... when you came *cough, cough*...was that you wanted...to prove … that you *cough*weren't our enemy... Was that...all a lie?

No, it was the truth."

Just when they were all about to faint. They gave one last desperate look at their school and town, burning to a crisp. It was all over.

SNAP!

The sound of the snapping fingers echoed in everyone's ears. Suddenly, they had no trouble breathing. Maka looked up. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and it was strangely quiet. She sat up. The ground was intact. The school was here, the town was intact as well. She looked at her clothes. She was so sure they had been burned, but they were just as clean as ever. All of the students were here, sitting up on the floor with a look of shock on their faces. Kiba was standing in the middle of everyone with one of her arms up. She had the same look on her face. Soul turned back to normal. "What the hell just happened?"

Then someone started clapping. Everyone turned around and saw Kein, sitting nonchalantly on the stairs in front of the DWMA building. Smiling and with a lollipop in his mouth. Next to him was Aka, sitting and watching. "That was quite an impressive illusion. You almost fooled me."

AN ILLUSION? Everyone yelled.

Not bad yourself. How did you escape it?

Easy. I know you'd never betray us.

For the first time ever, Kiba was visibly astonished. She stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at her with a sweet smile.

"Kiba, what was that all about!"

Don't be fooled by this cheap trick. Everything I showed you, I am capable of doing it. It was a warning. Sorry if I scared you guys.

Huh! There's no way a big star like me can be frightened by such a petty trick. You know it's kind of cowardly?

You want me to kick your ass for real, shrimp? She growled.

Kein stood up. "You know, I have to agree with Black Star on this. Right now you scared the hell out of them. But Once they digest it, they're going to want pay back. What you really need is to prove yourself in battle Kiba. And by respecting everything people do here.

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Wanna be my partner?


End file.
